Tails of The Four Lords Redux
by xxL0N3Tickxx
Summary: Many have been through hardships but not as bad as these ough faced with challenges and obstacles these four will rise up and become the most feared shinobi ever. Warning: Contains Suggestive content and strong language. Naruto x OC, OC x OC, OCNaruto Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Golden Sun or any other franchises that may be involved in the future.
1. Chapter 1

So after a first attempt at this story I failed miserably so I'm here to correct my mistakes. But first there are going to be some changes.

Hitomi, Alli, and Isaac will be living in Konoha

Isaac will be alive

Now of course I'm keeping some things from the original story like Hitomi still having Azura and Psynergy. But the plot will be mostly different. Now enough of my rambling, onto the story.

" **Hey** " - Demon Talking

" _ **Hey**_ " - Demon Thinking

"Hey" - Person Talking

" _Hey_ " - Person Thinking

Tails of the Four Lords Redux

Prologue

"Finally class is over." I said while walking away from the academy.

"What do you mean? You were sleeping through the whole thing." said a voice behind me.

"Well you can't really blame me can you Alli?" I said turning towards my sister. She had wavy black hair going down to the middle of her back along with purple eyes much like our mother. She was wearing a white tank top underneath a black bomber jacket along with grey cargo pants and the standard shinobi sandals.

"Um yes I can. You're the reason Iruka kept us late." Alli said. I sighed at her answer,"Anyway didn't dad tell you that you needed to do something?"

"Oh yeah! He asked me to go get some things for dinner." I started to run off, "You can go on ahead home. I'll only be like ten minutes." I yelled over my back.

-At the store-

As I arrived I saw a boy wearing an orange hoodie and cargo pants being chased out of the store by the owner who was screaming "Get back here you demon."

" _Azura do you know that kid?"_ I thought speaking to my tenant, Azura. Azura had steel gray fur and a scar over his left eye while his other eye was violet.

" **Of course I do kid. That is Naruto Uzumaki and also someone you will befriend soon.** "

" _Oh? And why is that?"_

" **Because he holds my most trusted bodyguard Izumi, the 8 tailed White Wolf.** "

" _Interesting."_ I smiled at him while he was running away and walked in the store. I walked around grabbing the things I need to get for dinner. As I walked toward the front desk to pay for the items I noticed something in the mirror behind me. As I looked into the mirror I saw someone who looked like me but he was covered in blood. I blinked my eye and it returned to normal. I stared at the mirror to see if it would happen again but it didn't. I was wearing a black and grey striped hoodie with a white tank top underneath. I had on black cargo pants and black combat boots. My left "eye", as I didn't have one much like my father, was covered with a medical eyepatch and my other eye was blue.

I turned back around to see that nobody was at the counter yet. I shrugged, put the items into bags and walked out.

" _Cheers._ "

As I walked toward my house I noticed something… off. Normally at the position I was at there would be a kid asking me to play with them or an old lady who needed help with her bags. But there was nothing to see or hear. I started to rush to the house and then I smelled blood. I started sprinting to my house only to see it in ruins. In front of my house was the man I looked up to the most, my father Isaac. He had blond hair and blue eyes. ( outfit is pretty much Isaac's Golden Sun Dark Dawn outfit. ) He was bleeding from a stab wound in his abdomen. By the looks of how much blood there was it told me one thing.

" _He's not going to make it._ " I ran up to him crying.

"Hi...to...mi." Isaac whispered out. I leaned closer to him to hear what he had to say. He opened his hand and gave me a crystal.

"Take this...and open the...vault and take…the things in there." He said. I gripped his hand and there crystal. I nodded while still crying. After that he opened his eye and a fluorescent blue flame came out of it and went into my left "eye", "With this... I will...Always be with you." Isaac whispered smiling before death took him. I smiled and closed his eyes to prepare him for his eternal slumber. I looked up at the house and heard something.

"Help!" a voice shouted. The voice sounded like that of a young girl's and it came from the house meaning it was,"ALLI!" I yelled running into the house with tears in my eyes. As I arrived at the source of the scream I saw Alli on the floor knocked out and thankfully not bleeding. I started to run up to her when suddenly I heard something. I turned around to check what it was, but I was knocked out. The last thing I heard was, "We're gonna have fun with you."

That's a wrap. Now I know that there are some questions as to who knocked out Hitomi and kidnapped him and Alli and who killed Isaac which will be explained in later chapters. There is going to be a part 2 to the prologue but for now, feel free to review I need all the criticism I can get.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. I'm back with another installment of Tails of the Four Lords. Just a disclaimer, unlike my previous story, I'm trying to make this story more quality over quantity. Also feel free to leave suggestions or critique the story. No reviews kinda makes me worried that I'm not doing a good job and I'm writing this story to entertain y'all not bore you. If I get some ideas from y'all then I might incorporate them in the story though it isn't a guarantee. Anyway enough rambling let's get going. Also Chapter 1 is taking place 5 years after the prologue

" **Hey** " - Demon Talking

" _ **Hey**_ " - Demon Thinking

"Hey" - Person Talking

" _Hey_ " - Person Thinking / Spirit talking

Chapter 1

A celebration was going on in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was the annual festival celebrating the disappearance of 2 of the 3 demon brats. If only they could get the other one to leave then it would be even better! However not everyone was celebrating this "joyous" event. The one other demon brat was in his house, if you could call it that. Broken glass and mold surrounded him since the villagers always attacked him and his landlord never really cared for him anyway. He had sun-kissed blond hair and ocean blue eyes. Much like an ocean, you could lose yourself in them, but no one ever noticed a little detail in there. His eyes were empty, void of any and all emotion. After the 2 people that he could consider family left he had just given up. He's thought about suicide and has tried it only for every attempt to end in failure. Kami must've had something against him."Like all the other villagers." He was Naruto Uzumaki, the vessel of the eight tailed wolf, Izumi. Before he was a happy young boy much like any child. He had two friends that, even though they knew about his "curse", accepted him and revealed that they were burdened with the same "curse" as well. Though they accepted their curse and moved on, he couldn't. Oh how he has tried only to be reminded of what he means to the villagers. The only things keeping him going were the Old man Hokage and the hope that those two would come back.

Speaking of Old man Hokage, Sarutobi sat in his office mulling over paperwork and what not when he got to a letter. Interested, he opened it. As he read it tears came to his eyes.

 _Dear Old Man Saru,_

 _Hey there Jiji. It's Hitomi. Sorry I never wrote to you and Naru but it's kinda hard to write when you don't know how. Hell I don't even know if you can read this. But if you can then I'm writing to tell you that Alli and I are coming back soon. We just need to take care of a few more things. But until then have fun._

 _Hitomi_

"I need to tell Naruto." Sarutobi said as he bolted out of his office. Unknown to him someone was watching him.

-On the Hokage Mountain-

"Same old jiji." A figure said. Said figure was wearing a black hoodie that covered his black messy hair and a white tank top underneath. He had a piece of cloth strung around his head covering his left eye while his other eye was a steely blue. He was wearing black cargo pants and black boots. He also had a black bandana around his neck  
"Well we never contacted him in 5 years so what do you expect?" Said another figure. This figure wore a black tank top and black cargo pants as well. She had blue eyes and long black hair that went down to the small of her back.

"True, but it's not like it was intentional." The female figure rolled her eyes."Whatever you say Hitomi-nee."

-Return to 1st person ( Hitomi )-

"So what are we gonna do now that we're back?" Alli asked me. "Well I still need to hit that vault at the house, but after that I don't know." I replied. " Well, how 'bout we go visit Jiji and Naruto-kun after you're done with that." I sighed realizing that we HAD to do that. "Fine, but if you want you c…" As I turned around Alli was already gone,"Alli you sneaky son of a gun." I said while a small smirk reached my lips. I got up and started towards the house, or what was left of it. I jumped off the mountain and into an alley. I looked out in the street. "Damn it's packed." I said to myself. Luckily I prepared for such a scenario. I pulled up the bandana I was wearing and wrapped it around my face. ( Somewhere in Konoha, a certain scarecrow who was browsing the books that were available sneezed ) I walked out to street and blended in with the crowd.

-At the house-

The house, if you could call it that, was in ruins, but the entrance to the basement was still intact. I proceeded down the stairs toward the basement only to be greeted by a circular steel door with a odd shape carved into it. " _I'm guessing the crystal is the key?_ " I thought to anyone but myself. " _Yep. You just gotta put the crystal inside it. Not too difficult._ " Said a voice in my head that sounded too human to be Azura. " _Yea. By the way, when can I tell Alli that you're still "alive" Dad?"_ I thought and I heard a chuckle," _Soon, but for now let's get the door open."_ I put the crystal into the slot and it started to glow. Afterwards the door opened and the crystal was returned to me. "Cheers" I said as I walked in. There were three pedestals. One had a yellow blade sticking out of it the shined as bright as the sun. One had a leather gauntlet that appeared to have a blade hidden in it. The last one had a pair of sleek black revolvers. " _So that's what you were hiding old man?_ " I thought. " _Yes I was planning on giving you the key when you were older, but due to certain events I was forced to give it to you then._ " My face saddened at the memory of that day. The day where my father was killed, and Alli and I were left to fend for ourselves. " _I won't let you down dad."_ I said. I could picture him smiling in my head. I went to the pedestal with the revolvers and picked them up. I twirled around in my hands and then put them in the makeshift holders I made. " _You certainly can use them better than me._ " I chuckled and moved on. I grabbed the leather gauntlet and put it on my right forearm. I flexed my wrist and , to my surprise , the blade came out. "You can use that to kill people silently." I smiled at that. It definitely made my job easier. I approached the last pedestal and inspected the sword. It had a yellow blade and a red grip and guard with a hole in the center of the guard. It started to shine bright much like the sun. As I grabbed the grip to pick it up I felt a burning sensation. My eyes widened when I realized the sword was burning me and I pulled back my hand. " _Nothing too serious. Just a minor burn._ " I thought with a sigh. It could've been much worse. " _You know, the sword did the same thing to me. You just gotta keep pushing._ " I sighed, of course it wouldn't be easy. I reached out again and felt the same pain as before, but this time I blocked it out. The closer I got to the sword the worse the pain got. After what seemed like forever, I managed to grab the grip. The pain subsided and the blade started to glow faintly before dying down again. " _Piece of cake huh son?_ " " _Yeah sure Dad._ " I rolled my eyes. " _Anyway shouldn't I be able to use the thing in the hole on the guard?_ " I pulled out a green gem and inspected it. While Alli and I were traveling we came across a merchant who was selling all sorts of odds and ends. This just happened to be one of them, though it was advertised as just an ordinary crystal, it was actually a soul catalyst. " _You should be able to do it and after that I'll just need to transfer part of my soul in there."_ I nodded and inserted the gem. It fit perfectly and just a few seconds later it glowed green before dying down again. " _There we go. All done."_ I smiled and wrapped the sword in some cloth before tying the makeshift sheath to my back. "Now it's time to meet and greet." I said as I walked out of the basement and towards Naruto's favorite ramen stand. I already knew all hell was going to break loose again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. Tick here back with another installment of this story. As I have said before please feel free to post a review critiquing the story. The more reviews I get the better I can write the story and the more y'all will ( hopefully ) enjoy it. I'm going to try and make the chapters longer, but with longer chapters comes longer waits. Also I'm implementing a new change to the story. I am going to try and write it in third person instead of first. Please keep in mind that Hitomi is a character used to represent myself. In other words, I AM HITOMI * Evil Laugh * …. Okay sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy the story.

" **Hey** " - Demon Talking

" _ **Hey**_ " - Demon Thinking

"Hey" - Person Talking

" _Hey_ " - Person Thinking / Spirit talking

Chapter 2

There were many things that Hiruzen Sarutobi has seen behind closed doors. He has seen the gruesome experiments of his former student Orochimaru and the perverted tendencies of his information broker and student Jiraiya and everything in between. So imagine his surprise when he walked in on his surrogate grandson… with a girl… making out on the couch.

His initial reaction would have been closing the door and leaving them be. However, Icha Icha hasn't been updated due to a "lack of inspiration" ( In other words, a lot of broken bones. ). So, for that sad but "understandable" reason, he started to jot the events unfolding in front of him down in a small notebook. Hiruzen started to giggle as the action escalated. Naruto reached for the girl's rear a… "Sup Jiji?" said a voice behind Hiruzen. Being knocked out of his perverted fantasy, he screamed much like a howler monkey being scalded in boiling water ( somewhere in Konoha, a certain pink haired girl sneezed and said "Sasuke-kun must be talking about me! SHANARO!" ).

Naruto and the girl were startled, to say the least, at the sudden noise. The owner of the voice started laughing. "Jeez Jiji you're getting worse and worse everyday. Maybe you should consider handed the hat to someone else." said the voice. Hiruzen looked up to see the eye-patched face of none other than Hitomi. " Yea Jiji! You know you can give the hat to me!" Naruto screamed. While the girl, whom was now identified as Alli, rolled her eyes. "Naruto," Hitomi said with a very VERY sweet smile, " I saw what you guys were doing in there." Naruto gulped and started shaking. As Hitomi walked towards him Naruto moved back before hitting a wall. Before Naruto could move Hitomi was upon him with a glowing blue aura around him. " Please don't hurt me." Naruto begged. There were a few seconds of silence before Hitomi burst out in laughter leaving a confused Naruto, an indifferent Alli ( as she knew what was going on ), and a "slightly" perverted and embarassed old man. After a few minutes, Hitomi calmed down. "Naruto, you know I would never hurt you. You're practically my brother now," " _Or brother in-law_ ", " What I wanted to say is that it's about time you confessed." Hitomi said while pulling Naruto into a hug. While in said hug, Naruto was still processing what was going on. Hitomi, Alli's older brother and his own brother figure, saw them making out. And instead of the numerous other scenarios that could've occurred ( I'll leave that to your imagination ), he accepted it. Hitomi let Naruto go and turned toward Sarutobi.

"Anyway Old Man, when is that… uh what was it again?" Hitomi asked. Alli walked up to her brother and smacked him in the back of the head. " OUCH! What the hell Alli?!" "That's for being a baka nii-san." Alli said with a pout. Before Hitomi could yell back, he remembered what he was asking about. " Oh yeah! Hey Old Man, when is that genin exam?" Sarutobi sighed at his other surrogate grandchildrens antics. " Believe it or not, it's tomorrow. But, I managed to get the both of you in." All three Alli and Naruto cheered and hugged each other while Hitomi performed the famous eye smile with his, well eye. ( Somewhere else in Konoha, a certain perverted scarecrow sneezed while feeling somewhat proud for some reason ) Sarutobi smiled at the sight. It's been awhile since he had seen Naruto this happy, " So you all might want to get some rest. You are gonna need it." Sarutobi said before leaving the residents. All was well and good as the three of them celebrated, but there was a problem. Where were Alli and Hitomi going to sleep.

"You guys can share the bed. I'll take the couch." Hitomi said. Naruto and Alli were stunned at that. Hitomi turned around and saw them staring at him. " What? You guys already were making out, why is this a problem?" Naruto and Alli nodded and went to the bedroom. ( Not for that reason y'all keepin it pg-13 for now ) Hitomi smiled and layed on the couch, " Kids these days." he said before sleep overtook him.

\- The Next Morning -

Hitomi awoke to the stray ray of light that had filtered through the window and into his face. As much as he tried, sleep wouldn't come back to him. "Damn sun, I swear I'm going to get ya." He said before getting off the couch and heading towards the kitchen to cook breakfast. It was a fairly simple breakfast, though that's as much as he learned to cook in 6 years. The meal consisted of scrambled eggs and bacon with juice as a drink. While cooking the bacon, Hitomi heard something behind him, two somethings. "Do you guys wanna stand there all day or sit and wait for the food?" Hitomi felt there shocked stares hit him as he smirked. Two figures walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. After the food was done, Hitomi turned to serve it as he saw who was at the table. Naruto was in his blue pj's and dog ( I think ) sleeping cap, and Alli had on a very long white t-shirt and panties. Naruto yawned Alli tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Overall it was a very cute scene… to a normal person. To Hitomi it was an opportunity. Hitomi snickered before he started to talk. " So, how didja guys sleep?" Naruto and Alli looked at Hitomi, Naruto still waking up and Alli beaming a bright smile, " We slept good nii-chan." Alli said. " Well I know I didn't get a lot of shut-eye last night." Hitomi said. Naruto, almost awake, looked at Hitomi, " Whaddya mean?" Hitomi let loose a shit-eating grin, one warning Alli of the incoming danger. " Oh nothing, there was just a lot of banging and noise upstairs last night. Hell it sounded like it was coming from your room." Naruto looked confused ( being as dense as he is ) while Alli's face turned about 20 different shades of red. This caused Hitomi to burst out laughing. Alli then proceeded to chase Hitomi around screaming, " Perverted Baka Onii-chan!" while Hitomi was laughing his ass off. Naruto still sat in his seat wondering what the hell was going on.

\- At the Academy -

Iruka was standing outside in front of the academy waiting for the rest of his soon-to-be former students show up. All of them had shown up except for three, one Naruto Uzumaki whom Iruka saw as a little brother and two "new" students. The reason they were "new" is because he knew who they were. How could he not considering the fact that they are practically family to Naruto. Hitomi and Alli Ookami. He himself didn't know them personally, but Naruto would sometimes talk to him about his nee-chan and nii-san and what they were doing when he was younger. Iruka was also informed by the Hokage that both Ookamis, like Naruto, were orphans. However any attempt to find out their heritage was denied by Hiruzen along with the words of, "You'll know when you see them." Iruka didn't know what that meant, though he had a friend whom was also an Ookami. But, Iruka was sure his friend didn't have any kids, at least he thought so. Iruka was broken out of his thoughts when he saw three figures in the distance.

\- With the trio -

"I don't know if I'm ready. I mean if I fail then I can't be on a team with you guys and…" Naruto rattled on and on about the what if's and all about the test. Alli listened to her boyfriend's concerns and started to worry herself. Naruto wore his traditional orange "hey guys I'm right here!" jumpsuit and goggles while Alli wore a white tank top and sweatpants. The figure behind them, whom was trying his best not to smash Naruto's head into a pole ( a voice of disappointment screamed out in his head ) aka Hitomi, was wearing a black and gray striped sleeveless hoodie and black cargo pants. Hitomi also had a medical eyepatch over his left eye ( think kaneki from tokyo ghoul ). All three of them were wearing standard issue shinobi sandals. As they reached the entrance of the academy Naruto ran up to hug Iruka and proceeded to introduce him to Hitomi and Alli. After brief greetings from the individuals were made they proceeded toward the classroom to start the test. Alli and Naruto took their seats next to each other while Hitomi sat behind them. While everyone was talking, Hitomi studied everyone in the room. He wanted to get a brief idea of who his potential "comrades" were. As he looked around he noticed a lot of the students seemed to be civilian children, they barely had any chakra at all! " _Civilian council must've forced the old man. Oh well, they probably gonna die on their first mission out of the village._ " Hitomi thought as he heard many of the civilian children saying that they signed up to be shinobi so they could be famous and rich. Fools those ones. However, there were a few people of interest. A pineapple haired boy who didn't seem to want to be here, a shy blue haired girl whom was trying her turtle impersonation in front of Naruto ( needless to say, she nailed it ), a f...big-boned boy with a bag of chips, a brooding duck butt emo looking out the window that was about i…" MOVE IT INO-PIG!" " NO YOU MOVE IT BILLBOARD!"... scratch that. There were 2 fangirls here. " _Perfect._ " A pink haired banshee and a platinum blonde girl ran into the room and then, soon after, started arguing on who gets to sit next to Sasuke-kun. After about 5 minutes, Iruka showed up and everyone sat down. He then started to explain the test to the class. Everyone was listening except for Hitomi. " _Old man, I'm gonna have to have a word with you after this._ "


	4. Chapter 4

Tick here with Chapter 3. As I have mentioned before feel free to leave a review to critique the story and leave ideas. The more critique I get ( positive or negative ) the better I can write the story. And the better I write the stories the more y'all will like it ( hopefully ). Anyway, enjoy the story.

" **Hey** " - Demon Talking

" _ **Hey**_ " - Demon Thinking

"Hey" - Person Talking

" _Hey_ " - Person Thinking / Spirit talking

Chapter 3

The Hokage's personal secretary was having a great day so far. She had delivered all the paperwork for the day to the Hokage as well as finish up the yearly agenda ( and it was only February ). Overall, she was content with the free time she had. She thought about going to the hot springs before she was thrown out of her thoughts when a young boy, no older than 15 with shoulder length black hair that covered his eyes, had walked into the building belonging to the Fire Shadow. The secretary eyed the boy that seemed to be walking towards the hallway leading to the Hokage's office. She knew that he (The Hokage) was currently in a meeting and would hate for the boy to interrupt it. So, she put on her best forced smile and looked at the boy.  
" Excuse me young man." She said. The boy turned toward her and she saw his face the was previously obscured. One eye was electric blue while the other… well there didn't seem to be an other eye as it was covered by a medical eyepatch. His face was void of baby fat that was usually seen on most teenagers. She regained her composure before continuing, " The Hokage is currently in a meeting, if you're going to see him. So you'll have to come back later okay?" She said.

\- Change P.O.V. ( Hitomi ) -

Hitomi looked at the woman who had spoken to him. One that he despised with every fiber of his being. Why? She happened to be the leader of the mobs that were made to hunt Naruto, Alli, and even himself to beat them to an inch of their life. How could he forget the long orangish blonde hair of the Haruno woman. " _The civilian council had to been able to cover up HER past from the old man. I'll just have to fix that then._ " Hitomi wanted no more than to return the favor, but it seemed she didn't recognize him. And it wouldn't help his case if a random boy were to attack her. So, instead of attacking her, he brushed past her, towards the Hokage's office much to the secretary's ire. Hitomi sighed when he heard the secretary start to yell at him.

" _Might as well give her a reminder._ " Hitomi thought as he pushed up the eye patch covering his left "eye".

\- Change P.O.V. ( Secretary to Hitomi )

The secretary yelled at the boy to leave right away before she called security. When she saw him turn around, she had a brief moment of victory. BRIEF being the key word. When the boy was fully turned, she saw something she never thought she would she again. The damned eye. That eye of that demon and the eye she, personally, ripped out of it's socket that night years ago. That eye that man had had that she had killed. That eye that had haunted her her dreams and cause her life to become a nightmare. That eye… That eye… "I'll rip out that damn eye!" She screamed before running towards the boy.

Hitomi looked impatient as the woman ran at him. His once blue eye turned purple with a slitted pupil and the left eye socket turned to a fluorescent purple that seemed emit a purple haze. As the woman got closer, Hitomi closed his eyes and whispered,"Secret Demon Art: 9 Circles of Hell." The woman grabbed Hitomi by the shirt and lifted him up by the collar and slammed him into the wall. "Any last words you damn demon?" Hitomi started to laugh, but not the kind of laugh when one found something funny. No, it was more of a broken kind of laugh. The kind where one had just couldn't take it anymore and just… snapped. " Yeah just a couple." Hitomi said as he slowly opened his eyes. When they were fully opened, the woman's eyes widened as her surroundings had started to change. The once tanned walls of the Fire Shadow's office building as well as residence had disappeared as if they were never there. The floor started to break apart and lava had spewed from the cracks stranding her in the middle of a sea of molten death. Skeletons hung from the ceiling and few, if any, had small remnants of flesh still on them. She looked back to the boy in her grasp to suddenly realize he had vanished. She heard a snap from behind her and turned around to see that damn demon looking at her, smiling. "Welcome to hell." He said before walking off. The woman screamed and screamed, but to no avail as no one came to her rescue.

Hitomi looked down at the woman before him. She had laid down in front of him face first, unconcious. Hitomi smiled,"I love doing that." he said before wrapping his "eye" back up.

Hiruzen Sarutobi couldn't believe what he had saw in his crystal ball. The boy that he considered to be family had dispatched the woman so easily. Of course, his actions were justified as the woman clearly had assaulted him and there didn't seem to be any permanent physical damage. However, the same could not be said for mental damage as the genjutsu he (Hitomi) used seemed to be a powerful one. Another shock was the eye, or lack thereof. And just what was the cause of the socket to become what it had? While Sarutobi contemplated these thoughts a figure had walked into the office unbeknownst by the aged leader. Only when Sarutobi felt the cold steel of a kunai and the hard gaze of someone behind him had he broken out of his thoughts.

"Seriously old man? You really are getting rusty," said the voice behind him,"What if I was an assassin? You would've been dead and no one would've been the wiser." Sarutobi was slightly shaken by this. It's not everyday that someone manages to sneak up on the Hokage. But, there was only one person he knew who was capable of completing such a feat. "It's nice to see you too, Hitomi. Still as charming as ever I see." The person behind him withdrew the kunai from his neck. As Sarutobi sighed, he was launched to the floor by an unknown force. When he regained his composure, Sarutobi looked down to see Hitomi hugging him with his ears and tails out. "Aww I missed you too Jiji." Hitomi chirped causing Sarutobi to sweatdrop. This was supposed to be the most deadly container of Az…"But flattery will get you nowhere." Hitomi's voice grew dark and his smile turned insane. Sarutobi gulped at this. After a couple of seconds Hitomi started to laugh leaving a confused old man. Once Hitomi calmed down and got up he offered a hand to Sarutobi.

"Sorry Jiji, but it's just so funny to see you squirm in fear like that. Especially from little 'ol me." Hitomi said with a smile. Sarutobi sweatdropped yet again but took the hand offered to him. "Now what is it Hitomi-kun? I know this isn't a social visit." said the aged Hokage as he walked back towards his desk. Hitomi's features turned serious yet again,"Of course Jiji. I just wanted a couple of questions answered for me." Sarutobi nodded, signalling Hitomi to begin his questioning. Hitomi cleared his throat before beginning.

"Now Jiji, I'm fairly sure I'm not the only one who noticed it, but I'm probably the only one who realized what could happen because of it. So I'll just be straightforward with you. Why is this "genin test" full of things about history and things like that instead of actual ninja fundamentals? I can understand that it is important to know the history of shinobi, but this is just a bit too excessive. Also, why are there so many civilians in the class as well?" Hitomi asked. Sarutobi sighed, he knew that things like this wouldn't fly past Hitomi. He was just too smart for that, possibly (dare I say it) as smart or even smarter than a Nara. "Well Hitomi, the reason there are more civilian children in the academy is because the civilian council forced my hand on the matter. Though I know that you have no doubt that they won't survive their first C-rank if they keep this up. Also, the reason that there is an excessive amount of history is to educate the civilians on what it means to be a shinobi. Of course, this would cause major civilian shinobi casualties but it would discourage the council to continue this." Sarutobi said. Hitomi, satisfied with the answer, turned to leave.

"Oh and by the way Jiji," Hitomi said getting the Fire Shadow's attention, "I have reasons to believe that Mizuki is plotting to steal the Forbidden Scroll." Sarutobi almost lost his pipe to that one. "Surprising I know. However, I got proof. Mizuki seemed to be placing genjutsu on a weaker student's test in order to fail him. I'm sure I don't need to say who this student is." Sarutobi winced at that knowing full well who it was. "Don't worry Jiji, I took care of it. But, I still believe that Mizuki might sabotage the weapons test and jutsu test in order to fail Naruto. Afterwards, he's going to approach him and tell Naruto about a new, secret genin test consisting of stealing the Forbidden Scroll." Sarutobi sighed at this. He had suspected Mizuki to be a traitor for a long time, but he had no proof of it. Sarutobi looked at Hitomi,"Hitomi-kun I have a mission for you. A B-rank at least." Hitomi turned around and looked at him with an innocent looking face."Jiji is giving little 'ol me a B-rank mission before I even graduated?" Sarutobi nodded and Hitomi did a fist pump. "I think I know what you want me to do, but I just have one question." Hitomi said closing his eyes...well eye. Sarutobi nodded for him to continue. As Hitomi opened his eye the air in the office grew colder. When they were fully open, Hitomi's eye was the same as before. Slitted pupil and purple iris in one and the fluorescent purple haze in the other. It managed to send a chill down the old Hokage's spine, a feat not easy to achieve and one few had the privilege of talking about or being alive after the fact. Sarutobi snapped out of his trance and heard two words he hears all the time when it comes to traitors… or shogi, but really what's the difference? "No mercy?" Hitomi said. Sarutobi nodded,"No mercy.". "I start after the exams." said Hitomi with a smile before he poofed out of existence. " _Shadow clones? Then again, knowing who his father was it isn't that surprising_." Sarutobi thought before chuckling.

-At the Academy-

Hitomi winced a little bit due to the shadow clone popping. He smiled when he found out that he would be the one to take out Mizuki. " _And I have the perfect plan too_." A voice inside Hitomi's head spoke," _Son, you sure you want to do this?_ " Hitomi smiled.

" _Of course I am Dad. He deserves it for being a part of that mob._ "  
" _While that is true, He's still a Leaf Village Shinobi._ "  
" _Not anymore, he's working with someone that wants the scroll and that someone smells a lot like a snake and was one of the people to do THAT to Alli._ " Hitomi grinned. There was a moment of silence before the voice spoke again.

" _Fuck him up for me will ya?_ "

" _That was the plan._ "

Hitomi's attention was soon regained when the SFC (Sasuke Fan Club) squealed when Sasuke got a near perfect score of 9 out of 10 on the shuriken and kunai test. He walked back with a smirk while eyeing Hitomi,"Beat that idiot." Sasuke had expected that to rile Hitomi up, but the opposite was true. Hitomi calmly walked up to the throwing line and grabbed the kunai." _Rusty, chipped and dull? Apparently Mizuki thought Naruto was next. Too bad though since I know how to fix this._ " Hitomi thought before grabbing a rock and channeled energy into his hand. As the energy surrounded the rock, the rock seemed to be absorbed by his hand. The same energy came out of his other hand which was holding the kunai and shuriken and, in turn, sharpening them making them usable once more. " _That's better._ " Hitomi got into a low stance with his legs spread apart about five feet apart. As he was about to throw, Hitomi felt a strong sudden breeze hit him and the area where he would have to throw them weapons. " _Still not giving up eh? Oh well._ " Hitomi thought as he saw Mizuki using a weak wind jutsu that could be passed of as the wind itself. Hitomi threw the kunai all at once so fast that the wind jutsu didn't have time to affect their paths. Each one hit directly on the bullseye, though after the third one, the bullseye collapsed and the rest of the kunai went through the hole left by the force. With a satisfied smirk, Hitomi moved on to the next dummy and threw the shuriken with each one, once again, hitting directly on the bullseye earning a perfect score on both weapons. Afterwards, Naruto, Alli and Hitomi took and passed the jutsu exam the formers passing with a proficient grade. The final test was the taijutsu exam between students. Alli and Naruto had already fought with both of them winning their matches, though the matches themselves were quite pathetic. Hitomi began to nod off before his name was called.

"Sasuke Uchiha vs. Hitomi Okami." Both combatants entered the circle and got into their stances. Sasuke in his family's stance and Hitomi on the balls of his feet with one hand near his abdomen and one near his face. (Think Jin from Street Fighter X Tekken)  
"Try not to bore me loser." Sasuke said in an attempt to rile Hitomi up. His attempt had failed miserably as Hitomi just looked on with a stoic expression. Once the proctor had said go, Sasuke rushed forward towards Hitomi with the intent of executing a straight punch.  
" _Why must they be so slow? Then again, I did train my ass of for 6 years._ " Hitomi thought as he closed his eye. As Sasuke's punch was about to connect, Hitomi vanished causing Sasuke to hit nothing but air. As he was trying to figure out where Hitomi was, Sasuke failed to notice the figure behind him. When he turned around, Sasuke was met by a fist directly in his face causing him to rocket backwards. When he got back up he saw that Hitomi still had his eye closed. Enraged by the fact a clanless loser had managed to not only hit him, an elite Uchiha, but hit him with his eyes closed Sasuke rushed in again only to be met with the same result. This continued on for 5 minutes with Sasuke panting heavily and Hitomi breathing fine with his eye still closed.  
"You know what? I'm ending this." Hitomi said before he started to open his eye again. As it opened, one could see that the once blue iris had turned purple and the pupil had become slitted. Once his eye was fully open, Hitomi took a step forward and vanished leaving Sasuke confused. After a few seconds, Hitomi didn't reappear. Sasuke smirked at this,"Guess the loser got scared and ran off. What a…" As Sasuke was about to finish his sentence his eyes widened when the ground beneath him broke apart and Hitomi came rocketing out of it nailing Sasuke with an uppercut to the gut. Sasuke was taken off of the ground as Hitomi continued the barrage kicking himself and his victim up higher into the air. At about 20 feet, Hitomi vanished again and reappeared above Sasuke.

"Pack's Fury!" Hitomi yelled as he started to perform the final move of the combo. Unable to block, Sasuke was left helpless as Hitomi hit him with an elevated axe kick sending Sasuke into the ground making a small crater that was about 10 feet in diameter. Hitomi landed on the ground softly and started to walk away before he heard someone yell,"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Hitomi turned around to a huge fireball about 20 feet in diameter. Though instead of being worried, he smiled. But, not a normal smile. It was the smile of someone who has lost their mind. As the fireball exploded there were many reactions. Iruka mourned Hitomi and thought about all the paperwork he would have after this, Sasuke and Mizuki smirked, the SFC squealed, the other students that didn't hold a grudge toward Hitomi felt bad, but Alli and Naruto smiled. One of the SFC presidents, Sakura Haruno, noticed this and yelled,"Hey! Why are you losers smiling? You're demon friend just lost." Alli smiled even more. "No, he didn't lose. But Sasuke is about to learn what true pain is." Sakura was about to question what she meant before she heard a pained scream. Looking back confident that it was the demon she said,"See I told...you...he...lost." Sakura started to speak slower as she took in the scene before her. Sasuke was on the ground battered and bruised and Hitomi was standing above him holding a strange object she had never seen before ( the revolver ). Though his shirt and eyepatch were burned off exposing his "eye" and very well toned abdomen to the entire student body causing many of the female students to squeal, much to the ire of Alli, Hitomi was just fine. As she looked closer, she noticed that Hitomi's left "eye" was not there, but replaced by a purple haze. All the while, he had an insane smile on his face. Hitomi pulled the hammer of the gun back and pulled the trigger. But instead of death taking Sasuke, a flag that said "BANG!" came out of the barrel. Sasuke sat there in silence for a few seconds before attempting to get up. ATTEMPTING being the key word as another flag that said "SURPRISE!" had lodged itself into the ground where Sasuke's crotch would've been had he kept going. Sasuke proceeded to pass out after that. The whole class and teachers stood in awe. However, when they turned around to congratulate Hitomi, Hitomi, Naruto and Alli were already gone.

Alright! There we have Chapter 3. Now as y'all can see, this chapter is MUCH longer. This'll cause longer wait times, obviously. But, I hope that this will satisfy y'all for the time being. Feel free to leave a review, positive or negative. Tick out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all. Tick here with Chapter 4. As always, be sure to leave a review, whether it be positive or negative ( hell, I'll even accept flames. It's that serious. I'm desperate ). Your reviews help me write better stories and let me know that I'm doing a good job ( hopefully ). No reviews kinda makes me a bit nervous that I'm doing something wrong that y'all aren't enjoying. And, as a writer, I want my stories to entertain y'all not bore the hell out of y'all. So be sure to leave a review so I know that either I'm doing a good job or let me know what I need to improve on or even give an idea of what I should implement into the story. This story is a blank canvas with a few drops of paint on it. If this story is to become something more, then I need review and ideas so then it can become something like the Mona Lisa. I want this story to be a group project kinda, where I try to take all the ideas and advice given to me by y'all and use them to make the story. So it isn't just my story, but it's OUR story. All of people who read it can become a writer of it as well ( in a way ). And know that I read every single one of the reviews ( All 3 of them XD ). But enough of my rambling since I know that's not why y'all are here for. Enjoy the story

" **Hey** " - Demon Talking

" _ **Hey**_ " - Demon Thinking

"Hey" - Person Talking

" _Hey_ " - Person Thinking / Spirit talking

Chapter 4

After leaving the Academy, Hitomi, Alli and Naruto appeared back at the house. They pretty much just sat around and then ate dinner before going to bed. " Goodnight Onii-chan! " exclaimed Alli from upstairs while Naruto provided a more quiet departure. Hitomi sat on the sofa, eating some instant ramen and waiting for them to fall asleep.

\- 1 hour later -

After Hitomi was sure that Naruto and Alli were asleep he arose from the couch revealing a white tank top and black cargo pants. He proceeded towards the bookshelf in the living room. It was a normal bookshelf with 2 levels on top for books and a drawer on the bottom, though the drawer itself was locked and separating its contents to the outside world was a seal. Hitomi channeled some energy into the seal which seemed to unlock the drawer. As Hitomi opened the drawer, he heard a noise from the stairs.

"Onii-chan?" said the voice. Hitomi sighed as he turned around knowing who it was.

"Yes Alli?"  
"Why are you going through your stuff? You don't usually do that unless it's important."

Hitomi hesitated and tried to think of an excuse. As time went on, Hitomi found no excuses to use. So, he used the next best thing. The truth, but not all of it.

"I got a mission from Jiji." Alli's eyes had widened at the revelation.

"Really? What's the mission?"

"I can't tell ya that sis. It's top secret." Alli puffed her cheeks and performed the deadliest jutsu known to man. Alli looked back at Hitomi with her eyes watering and wide

"( _Puppy dog eyes no jutsu!_ ) Pleeeasseee Onniiii-channn?"  
Hitomi looked back at Alli with the intent to say no before he saw the dreaded technique. Now, normally this technique was unbeatable and it was said that no human alive could resist its effects. Thankfully, Hitomi wasn't fully human but it was still an uphill battle. Regaining his composure, Hitomi turned back to his equipment to pull the things out like a yellow bladed broadsword, an onyx revolver and a black cloak with a hood.

"No." Alli pouted.

"Mou~ Onii-chan is a meanie."

"It's really important and Jiji said I can't tell anyone what it is." Hitomi said before realizing something,"Wait, why are you awake anyway?" Alli puffed her cheeks.

"Don't change the subject!" Hitomi winced at loudness.

"Don't yell then, unless you wanna wake up your boyfriend." Alli's face glowed a bright red at that.

"H-h-he's not my boyfriend!"

"Really? You guys had me fooled with the fact that you both slept in the same bed AND you both also did…" Hitomi was interrupted by an entire table being thrown at him.

"Baka Baka Baka BAKA!" Alli yelled as she threw more things at Hitomi, of which the latter kept catching each thing and putting them down as they came.

"Alli, calm down! I was joking!" Hitomi said as Alli continued to throw random objects at her brother while repeating her mantra. Meanwhile, Naruto was on the stairs with a bucket of popcorn.

" _This is better than pay per view_." He thought.

" **You can say that again kid**." said a voice in his head.

" _Oh hey Izumi. When did you wake up?_ "  
"' **Bout minute or two ago mainly because we have a guest.** "

Naruto wondered who the guest could be before two more voices spoke in his head. The voices belonged to a steely gray, ten tailed wolf and a beautiful white fox.

" **Hey you guys mind if we stay here till this is over?** " said the first voice.

" **Yeah, they are too loud for me to get my beauty sleep.** " Said the second. Izumi answered for Naruto.

" **Of course you can stay Azura-sama. And Saya-chan, I told you that you're always welcome.** " Azura thanked Izumi while Saya huffed," **What?** "  
" **If I'm always welcome then why wasn't I allowed in earlier?** "

" **I was training with Naruto and you said that you didn't enjoy watching him train.** "  
" **So? I would've watched if you were training with him.** "

" **That isn't what you said before though.** " After that, Saya and Izumi began arguing causing Naruto and Azura to sweatdrop.

" **Hey kid. Do you have any more popcorn?** "

" _Sure, help yourself._ "

As this was going on, Alli had managed to hit Hitomi. Because of that, Hitomi could proudly (or not so proudly) say he managed to hit a higher note than Whitney Houston.

"Goddamnit Alli!" Hitomi yelled while rolling on the floor, clutching his injured "appendage".

"If you would've told me then I wouldn't have done that." At that moment, something in Hitomi snapped. He stayed on the floor still, much like a corpse.

"Onii-chan?" Alli said concerned. When she went to touch him, Hitomi's body poofed into dust leaving a confused Naruto and an enraged Alli.

"ONII-CHAN!"

" _Damn that was loud_ " Hitomi thought as he jumped through the trees outside the village nearly falling due to the noise produced by his sister.  
" **You can say that again kid** " said a voice in his head.

" _I agree. Though I think the argument was unnecessary._ " said another voice.

" _Azura, Dad, y'all need to shut up._ " Both Azura and Isaac were taken aback by the boy's answer until they saw the reason why. Hitomi's target Mizuki, the man who killed Isaac, the man who tortured Hitomi and the one who had defiled Alli the most, was right in front of them with the Forbidden Scroll in tow.

Though he seemed to be blissfully unaware to Hitomi's presence as he was busy tending to a female. Said female was around 5 feet 4 inches, had long red hair tied in a ponytail that reached to the middle of her back, crimson eyes with slitted pupils and absolutely no blemishes on her face, well other than the obvious bruises that showed to be the result of recent abuse. She wore a red tank top that hugged her lean but toned frame and a pair of black ANBU pants with the standard issue shinobi sandals. All in all, she was a real beauty, at least to 2 of the 3 newcomers. The third, Azura, noticed something. Her eyes. They looked very familiar to him. Isaac also picked up on this and started to recall a legend he had been told during his days as Azura's container. He chuckled when he realized who this young lady had contained in her. The same demon that his wife had contained before ( That's pretty much how they met too! ).

" _Kyuubi-sama/_ _ **Kasumi-chan**_ "

" _You know her?_ " Hitomi asked confused.

" _Son, we don't know the girl you are seeing, however, we know the one she has sealed within her._ "  
" _Sealed within? So she's like me?_ "

" **That's right kid. But, believe it or not, the one sealed in her is my mate.** "

" _Mate? Oh wait, you told me a couple stories here and there about your mate. You said she was a nine-tailed fox and the demon queen. Though, I don't think you told me her name._ " Said Hitomi.

As this conversation was going on, the young woman was having a conversation of her own with her tenant.

" _All I wanted to do was take a walk. Is that so much to ask for?_ " Said the girl

" **Apparently it is Akane-chan.** " Said a voice in her head. The voice belonged to the nine-tailed fox demon queen, Kasumi. Having been sealed shortly after her mate and king, Azura, had also been sealed after being unsealed from her previous host, Kasumi had a surprisingly good relationship with her container, much better than her previous container. Where her previous container was an ally or friend, Kasumi saw Akane as a sister, maybe even a daughter! And much like any mother, Kasumi was trying her hardest to help Akane in their predicament to no avail due to the chakra and youkai blocking seals that were placed upon Akane. Both the container and the contained were about to give up when they sensed something, or someone, in the trees. Before she could investigate further, Akane's attention was brought back to the man whom had captured her while Kasumi stayed quiet from the shock that the one she loved had finally returned.

" _ **Azura-kun.**_ "

"Orochimaru-sama will be so pleased with me!" exclaimed Mizuki unaware of the figure that had just dropped into the bushes nearby his position." Not only did I get the Forbidden Scroll, but I even got the host of the Kyuubi! Orochimaru-sama will have to promote me now!"

As Mizuki continued on with his monologue, Akane was sitting against a tree wondering who or what was there with them. She was ripped out of her thoughts when she heard a voice behind her.

"Relax." whispered the voice, "I'm here to help."

Akane felt the ropes binding her ankles and wrists together fall off.

"Stay just like that. He doesn't need to know that you're free now and you won't be able to fight him anyways." said voice. Akane managed to see her " _knight in shining armor_ " and was shocked to say the least. It was a boy around her age. He stood at about 5 feet 7 inches with short, messy black hair on the top of his head the reached his shoulders. He had a hood covering his face, but thanks to Kasumi she could see pretty well in the dark. What Akane saw shocked her. The boy had absolutely no baby fat on his face as well as no blemishes, well other than a scar running over his left eye He had a medical eyepatch over his left eye while his right was a steely blue. His hood connected to a black coat that went down to his waist. He wore a white tank top and black cargo pants with a strange piece of metal in a leather container attached to his hip. The thing that caught Akane's attention though was the bundle of cloth on his back that was shaped much like a sword indicating that he indeed had said weapon at his disposal. After a few seconds, the boy vanished as fast as he had appeared.

Hitomi was hidden in the tree above Akane, waiting for Mizuki to come back for her. Though his thoughts returned to the so called damsel in distress.

" _She certainly much more beautiful up close._ " Hitomi thought. He heard a snicker. " _What?_ "

" _Oh nothing, just that my son has a crush now._ " said Isaac. Though Hitomi's reaction wasn't that of what he had expected.

" _So? She is beautiful. It would be rude to not at least acknowledge that fact._ " Isaac sighed. His son that was so innocent and childish, the son who tried to sneak attack him at every chance he was given, the son whom after a long day's work would come and cuddle up to him along with his sister was growing up too fast. And it was all the fault of the man before them. Isaac had wished that he could be there for both of his children in physical form, though being there for his son in spiritual form would have to do for now.

While Isaac thought about these things, Mizuki finally finished his rant.

" _How have the ANBU not found him by now?_ " Hitomi thought though he was thrown out of his thoughts as he noticed Mizuki began to walk towards Akane. " _Showtime_."

"Now then, here is what is going to happen now bitch. You are going to come with me and we will be heading to the Otogakure. Don't bother trying to resist since those seals on you prevent you from using chakra. That and there is nobody that will come to save you now." Mizuki went to grab Akane. "Any last words before your freedom is taken away?"

Akane stayed silent, though another voice answered.

"Yeah just a couple." said the voice. Before Mizuki could ponder where the voice came from he was knocked back by an unknown force. When he looked up Mizuki saw the cause of the force and growled in anger. Akane looked up towards the boy's face again. It was the same, except for two things. First, the eyepatch covering his left eye was gone revealing a fluorescent purple iris that seemed to float in the socket. Second, the boy's other eye changed from a steely blue to a bright royal purple with a slitted pupil. Both eyes were aimed right at Mizuki along with a somewhat stoic expression. Though the two words that the boy said next left her to wonder who this boy was.

"Remember me?"

There we are with Chapter 4. As I have said, feel free to leave a review whether it be positive, negative or even a flame (I'm desperate at this point :/). Your reviews help me as a writer and further the amount y'all can enjoy the story (hopefully). Also feel free to leave an idea for the story or even ask questions too. Also an announcement, I know I said there would be a part 2 to the prologue. There will be a part 2 to clear somethings up (Mainly involving the whole deal between Hitomi, Alli and Mizuki). That will be out in the next 1 or 2 chapters depending on how much I can get done in one chapter. This is Tick signing off.


	6. Chapter 6 - Prologue Part 2

Hey y'all. Tick here with Chapter 5. As always, be sure to leave a review, whether it be positive or negative. I really appreciate the reviews as it tells me that I'm doing a good job and/or there is something I need to improve on. Also feel free to leave ideas. I read all reviews and if there is an idea for the story then I'll see if I can fit it into the story. If I can't I will message the sender of the idea a message stating so and the reason why. The reason why will also be a legitimate one like how the idea would not fit in the storyline or maybe even mess it up. Never will the reason be because I don't feel like it. I'm a reasonable person and the only time that I won't implement your idea(s) is when it just won't fit. I hope I won't have to do that since I want to include most, if not all, of the ideas that y'all come up with ( that and the fact that it is a lot of typing :/ ). Also, this chapter will be the part 2 of the prologue that I promised way back in the beginning of the story. Because of this, I'll inform y'all that this chapter is going to have some pretty nasty stuff in it. I'll put a notice in when these things come into play so if you don't want to read it then you can just skip to the next notice indicating the end of the section. (though you won't know why Hitomi hates Mizuki, but then again it isn't that big of a detail.) Anyway, enjoy the story.

" **Hey** " - Demon Talking

" _ **Hey**_ " - Demon Thinking

"Hey" - Person Talking

" _Hey_ " - Person Thinking / Spirit talking

Chapter 5

The two men stood in silence eyeing one another. Akane wondered what their relation was, but put to the back of her mind for now. She eyed both her "hero" and the "villain" of this scene. MIzuki stood in shock, but the shock was soon overcome by frustration and anger.

"How are you alive you brat?" Mizuki said with anger evident in his voice. Hitomi stood still in silence, staring at Mizuki with a stoic expression on his face. Mizuki ran up to Hitomi and grabbed him by the collar.

"Answer me brat! How are you still alive?!" Mizuki screamed in Hitomi face. Then Mizuki noticed something. Hitomi was smiling. It wasn't a full blown smile, but a smirk. It was like the brat was taunting him. Mizuki was about to stab Hitomi with the kunai he had hidden in his sleeve when he was blown back by an unknown force. When Mizuki looked back up towards Hitomi he was terrified. Hitomi's "eye" was glowing fluorescent purple with what appeared to be a misty substance rolling from it. His other eye changed to a fluorescent purple as well, but with a slitted pupil. Hitomi stared right into Mizuki's eyes before he said something that shocked every party present.

"You forgot to finish the job dumbass."

-Flashback-

2 days, it's been 2 days since his capture. 2 days since his father's death. And 2 days since he failed to protect his sister.

" _Alli_." Hitomi thought. He knew she was nearby because of the unique signature that she gives off. See, most shinobi have the standard chakra signature that is tailored to them and only them much like their own DNA. And much like DNA there are some shinobi with a kink in their chakra network that allow them access to other forms of energy like yokai. Alli was one of the few shinobi who had a "mutation", as some would call it, in her chakra network. Though the "mutation" in her chakra network wasn't exclusive as both Hitomi and their father, Isaac, had the same mutation as well. When Isaac explained it to them, they were fascinated. He said that the energy was called "Psynergy" and that it came in 4 main forms, Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. Mars resembled fire, Mercury was water, Venus was earth and Jupiter was air. Isaac said that with mastery over these elements of Psynergy, one could move mountains with Venus, call upon a meteor with Mars, cause tsunamis and massive thunderstorms with Mercury, and create tornadoes and even fly with Jupiter.

Alli had possession of Jupiter and Venus while Hitomi had possession of all four elements. Isaac explained that this was very rare and almost never occurred, even more so in two consecutive generations as Isaac also had possession of all four elements. Though the difference between the three was Hitomi and Alli's ability to combine the elements to make new ones. Though Alli had a limited arsenal, Hitomi would surely be a force to be reckoned with. Because of their ability, their chakra signatures are unique and cannot be replicated.

Hitomi managed to pinpoint Alli's location as the room adjacent to his own. Though her aura was...weaker?  
" _Alli…_ " Hitomi thought before his was thrown out of his thoughts by the sound of a metal door slamming shut, namely the door leading to his cell. Through the door came a man clad in a standard chunin vest and baggy blue shinobi pants. He had lavenderish hair and a wicked smirk plastered on his face.

"Well well well. The demon finally wakes up." Said the man. Hitomi knew who he was and stared coldly at him.

"Mizuki." Hitomi snarled before his head was knocked to the side by a slap from his captor.

"Shut it demon! You will speak when spoken to, understand?!" Mizuki yelled.

Hitomi said nothing which had proved to be enough to beat Mizuki's patience.

"Fine then demon. Have it your way." He said before pulling out a kunai and moved towards Hitomi. MIzuki raised the kunai to Hitomi's face causing Hitomi to shut his eyes, preparing for the immediate presence of pain. Though, after a few seconds, Hitomi felt nothing but a breeze along his left eye.

" _Wait did he…_ " Hitomi thought as he opened his eyes as his suspicions were revealed. Mizuki had cut the eyepatch that was placed upon Hitomi's left eye. Without the patch, his left eye was revealed to the world. Having a purple iris, unlike the blue iris of his right eye. This is due to Hitomi inheriting his father's heterochromia, where one's irises are two different colors. It was also evidence of his "condition" as the vessel of Azura, the ten tailed wolf and the demon king. Evidence that didn't go unseen by Mizuki.

"Well now, would you look at that. You really are a demon." Mizuki said as he positioned the kunai right in front of Hitomi's left eye.

"How about I help you with that." Mizuki's hand shot forward and the kunai was plunged into the left eye of Hitomi. Hitomi let out a bloodcurdling scream, one that damaged Mizuki's ear.

"Damned brat, know your place." Mizuki kicked Hitomi in the gut sending him backwards and into a wall. When Hitomi looked up, he felt a warm substance drip onto his cheek.

"Missing something demon?" Mizuki asked. Hitomi was about to question the man until he saw the kunai in his hand. On the end of the blade, covered in blood and other bodily fluids, was Hitomi's eye. It had been ripped from it's socket.

"You...you...bas-" Hitomi said before he was interrupted by another kick, this time to the face.

"Shut it demon! You have no right to-"

"Hey Mizuki! Are you coming? It's our turn." said a voice at the door which belonged to another man. Mizuki smirked.

"Yeah of course." Mizuki said as he walked towards the door. Before walking out, Mizuki looked back at Hitomi.

"Don't worry, we'll take GOOD care of your sister for you." he said before leaving all the while laughing. Hitomi was about to get up and follow them, but he couldn't as he felt unconsciousness come for him from the amount of blood he had lost.

" _Alli...I'm...sorry._ " Hitomi thought before darkness overtook his vision.

A few hours later, Hitomi awoke to the darkness of his empty cell. He got up to his feet, a feat that was proven to be difficult with the amount of blood he had lost and having his hands bound. After getting to his feet, Hitomi scanned for Alli's aura again. When he found it, he found that her aura was very weak.

" _Like when dad was…. Alli!_ " Hitomi thought before running towards the wall separating him from his sister before he was interrupted by his cell door opening.

"Alright demon. Time for yo-" the man at the door said before he was knocked to the ground by a kick thrown by Hitomi. Before he could get up, Hitomi pounced onto him and straddled his chest. Hitomi then began to smash the man's face in over and over again with his knees. Before long, the man's head exploded into a shower of blood and brain matter. During this the binds holding Hitomi's hands had come loose allowing Hitomi to free his hands. After catching his breath, Hitomi walked back to the wall.

" _I can't break in there, but I can't sneak in from the hallway._ " Hitomi thought before sighing, " _Only one way then._ "

Hitomi formed a hand sign before he seemed to melt into the wall. On the other side of the wall, Hitomi emerged and was treated to a horrible sight. Alli was in the middle of the room with the only thing holding her up being the nearly invisible ninja wire strung up and attached to the ceiling. Her clothes were in shreds to the point that they didn't do their job very well. Her body was littered with cuts, some old and some new, and was caked in dried blood. Her face was bruised and her hair was a mess. Needless to say, this angered Hitomi. He walked towards the downed form of his sister, but in doing so, he activated an alarm.

"Damnit." Hitomi growled out before reaching Alli. Upon closer inspection, the seemed to be another substance that caked Alli's already abused body. The smell of it told Hitomi what it was and what had happened.  
"Alli…" Hitomi said before he heard footsteps outside the cell

"HE'S IN HERE!" yelled a voice. Hitomi turned back and made a clone. Both real and doppleganger looked at each other and nodded before the clone grabbed Alli and disappeared with her. At that moment, the cell door swung open revealing an army of men.

"THERE HE IS! LET'S GET HIM!" they screamed. Hitomi twitched at the sound of their voices. His hair shadowed his eyes.

"You…" Hitomi said, the men only 15 feet away from him and closing in fast.

"You…" 10 feet.

"You…" 5 feet.

"You…" the men were about to strike before Hitomi looked up at them, his right eye brandishing a purple iris while his left eye socket had a fluorescent purple flame coming out of it.

"WILL PAY!" The events that followed can only be described as a massacre, if even that. The men never stood a chance as the enraged boy tore through them dismembering, eviscerating, decapitating, even castrating all of them before there were none left. In the end, Hitomi stood atop a mountain of bodies. He looked towards the moon and let out a howl before the sweet sensation of unconsciousness took him into a deep slumber.

Alrighty! That is the end of the prologue. Remember to leave a review, whether it be critique or ideas for the story. Also I apologize for the wait. I have been very busy with school and family business and with finals coming up in a few weeks means I don't have a lot of time to write. But enough of my excuses. Tick signing out.


End file.
